


【锤基】碎片的温度

by luoke



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 雷1的Loki在掉下彩虹桥后，穿越到了雷3后的时间，那个世界的Loki扭转了诸神黄昏，却留下了一个日渐偏执的雷神。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 雷3Thor欺负雷1Loki，是真的欺负！不是开玩笑的！请把这个当成狗血PWP来看。

   
   
*半强制、失禁提及。  
   
   
上  
   
   
   
阿斯加德的四季是没有分界的，酷夏和严冬从未出现在这片被眷顾的土地，花园繁盛、星空璀璨，白日的金宫沐浴在旭日和骄阳下，热烈而明亮的颜色组成了Loki童年所有的回忆，他曾仰头攀望过尖顶，又在昂起的动作中摔倒，滚在石砖铺成的地面上，莽撞的像个不知分寸的小兽。  
   
虽然当真相被披露的那一刻，金宫、旭阳、花海、星空都已不再属于自己，Loki还是在睁眼后，被露台外的景色震慑在了原地。  
   
他的脑海里依旧回荡着Thor在彩虹桥上的嘶吼，雷神的咆哮刺痛着耳膜和神经，他望着醒来的老人，却连一句道别也无法说出。  
   
如果我错了，那么曾经教导我的又是什么？  
   
如果我注定不该存在，那么将我带离冰原雪海的你又要作何解释？  
   
松开手掌任由时空的乱流将身体撕碎，割裂开皮肤和神经的疼痛让他眼眶通红，溢出的眼泪在斑驳的通道内被挤压、蒸溶，当星海被万千璀璨的光线切碎时，Loki以为自己会死。  
   
这也是他睁开眼，看到了熟悉的装潢时茫然无措的感觉，这里、这个装饰、这个摆设、这个书柜、这本书，他认得甚至通读过，在掀开柔软的织羽光脚踩在地毯上时，空气里冰冷刺骨的寒意让Loki打了个颤。  
   
他的四肢在颤抖，疼痛像一条游蛇在五脏六腑内盘绕，但是这并不会带来死亡，因为他是一个霜巨人，拥有无与伦比的自愈能力。  
   
多讽刺，他亲手毁掉了自己的故乡，又在做完这一切后，被曾经的父亲抛弃，与自己过去的兄长反目成仇，他杀死了Thor一次，可是Odin是偏心的，无论何时何地，他永远都不会成为对方心目里那个耀眼的存在。  
   
双手抱着肚子，Loki一瘸一拐的走到了被厚重幕帘掩盖住的露台，伸手扯开流动着神影祝福的遮挡，眼前的一切让Loki仿若置身一场诡异的梦境。  
   
他看到了金宫、看到了阿斯加德的山峦、看到了瑰丽错综的殿宇、看到了Frigga精心照料的花园，这所有的一切都还在，但是却又凋零、崩溃。坍塌的金宫屋顶让冰封的大地显得苍凉而寂静，他听不到乌鸦的低语、闻不到酒液的醇香，这里是阿斯加德，却宛如一个被冰冻的玻璃球，里面有Loki认识的一切，也有他预想不到的所有。  
   
“咚咚咚。”房门轻敲三下，向着两侧敞开的门板后，低垂着脑袋的侍女恭敬的行进入室内，托抱在怀里的衣服，是Loki熟识的颜色，款式却不大一样，等对方展开衣服披挂在肩头，完全合适的大小，甚至连腰线都分毫不差，Loki捏着袖口上属于自己的银蛇标志，莫名的皱起了眉头。  
   
活跃而细致的大脑正在疯狂的分析着眼前的所有，他抬手按了按太阳穴，脑海里的记忆并没有被篡改过，所以他的确是一个霜巨人，并且在Odin送走了Thor后，短暂的统治了阿斯加德，虽然雷神那些忠贞又顽固的伙伴没有一个人认同自己，他还是完成了自己想要的——他控制毁灭日杀死了Thor，却也帮助对方夺回了雷神之力。他们在彩虹桥上争吵、攻击对方，直到雷神之锤砸断了联接九界的彩虹桥，他掉下了宇宙深渊，这段时间可能很长，也可能只有一个眨眼，他在剧痛里昏迷，等醒来时就已经到了这里。  
   
一边穿着衣服一边观察着垂首侍立的女侍，曾经他也日日接触过这些神力稀薄的女神，在她们眼里，雷神是万千梦境中最美好也最完美的一个，而邪神可以做情人、做床伴、做甜言蜜语的交往，却不会有人跟他谈情，因为谁也不确定谎言之神口中说出的，到底是真话还是掺杂着毒液的琼浆。  
   
这些女神畏惧他。  
   
在跟着对方走出房门时，Loki在心里下了判断，虽然法师在盛行勇者的阿斯加德并不吃香，但Loki自认还算懂得如何为人，也是因为如此，比起万众瞩目、受人爱戴的Thor，他要先自己哥哥更早一些的尝试到情爱欲望的滋味，当然他并没有用这点来讽刺Thor的不解风情，毕竟只要雷神愿意，他的床头将坐满了愿意与其交欢的神祇。  
   
我们要去哪里？  
   
张开嘴，调整好了嘴角的微笑，Loki本想用自己华丽又纷繁的银舌头套取点目前的情报，但是当他震动的声带只能发出“咿啊”的嘶语时，他才意识到那场卷入乱流的伤害，并不仅仅只在躯体内，他的嗓子，没法发出声音了。  
   
“请进。”纤细白净的手指叩响了金门，蒙落在冰凉金属上的雾气带着点点的薄霜，Loki对着双手吐了口气，霜巨人原有的体质让他并不会感觉到寒冷，但是他却无法习惯这被霜白覆盖的阿斯加德——这是一片冻土，比之约顿海姆大概也就少了那么点嶙峋而尖锐的冰山。  
   
“下午好，Loki。”  
   
大脑内疯狂转动的思维短暂的掩盖住了思绪，Loki发了个呆，脚步却没有停下的向前，接着在女侍纷纷退去的动作里，他看到了那个立于王座下的男人。  
   
金色短发、络腮胡、湛蓝的眼眸，那和Odin一模一样的眼罩让他不顺眼的抿起了嘴角，这是他无比熟识，相伴了千年的男人，可，这又不是对方？  
   
他不相信Thor会剪掉自己那头引以为傲的长发，毕竟对于雷神来说，那可是象征着勇气和力量的。  
   
下午好。  
   
他张开嘴，动了动嘴唇，却什么声音也没能发出。  
   
好吧，其实这个时候他或许可以用用法术，但是当他抬起手指引动着体内的力量时，来自五脏六腑的尖锐惨叫刺痛了背脊，这让Loki疼到冒汗，显然这么短暂的时间里，还不足以让他完全恢复过来。  
   
“你来自哪里？不用说出口，我可以看到你的想法。”  
   
迈开长腿走下了金阶，被寒意包裹的金色暗淡而深邃，整个大殿的天顶都破了，Loki能看到与原来完全不同的壁画，他无法控制住自己不去观察这周围的所有，而一点点逼近的男人已经到了眼前，虽然那头引动着麦浪的金发被剪短，可雷神的光芒却依旧耀眼的使人眼眶发疼，他直视着对方，不由自主挺直的腰背让下颚微微昂起，接着男人捏在脸侧的温度滚烫的灼痛了皮肤。  
   
你又是来自哪里？我在什么地方？阿斯加德吗？  
   
“这是阿斯加德，但是是在诸神黄昏以后。”  
   
Thor的回答又轻又快，Loki没有漏下一个字，却又觉得自己可能一个字都没有听懂。  
   
诸神黄昏？  
   
这不是一个陌生的字眼，毕竟它存在于传说、记载于书页、并且预言着未来，那是诸神死亡又轮回的转折，它会打破神祇亿万年来的高贵于特殊，黄昏等于死亡，英灵的魂魄将流满死亡之河。  
   
Loki本以为这离自己应该很遥远，至少在Thor儿子的儿子即位前都是不可能发生的。  
   
“我会找时间把这一切都告诉你，但不是现在，你需要休息，Brother。”  
   
Thor瞳孔里映照的身影单薄又苍白，至少在对方从天而降的瞬间，雷神以为他死了，和他的兄弟一样，连死亡都冰冷而花白，他没有抓住飘零在星海中的尘埃，但是他接住了突然出现的另一个Loki，他很年轻，比邪神消亡时的模样要稚嫩很多，Thor在抱着重伤的Loki回到殿内时，掩盖于记忆中的画面被翻找了出来。  
   
这样的Loki，至少是在他们决裂之前，或许比那还要早。Thor没有判断出来，虽然他在继承了阿斯加德的神王之力后，肉体和力量正在逐渐的攀升，他可以偶尔看到那些神祇脑海中的想法，这个力量很不稳定，就像他还没有完全掌握的阿斯加德之力一样。  
   
那是来自于世界树的滋养，每一块土地，在亿万年神力的辅助下，早已拥有了自我的能量，就像Hela站在阿斯加德就是不败的一样，现在Thor也在领悟着这种力量，它强大而深不可测，稍有不慎就会被其中光明衍生的黑暗笼罩。  
   
不，我不需要。  
   
摇着头小心的躲开了Thor的碰触，Loki撇着英挺的眉头有些拿捏不准眼前的男人，这和自己认识的雷神完全不同，那个自大、骄傲、思维简单的Thor不会拥有这样的表情，也不会给他如此强烈的危险感。  
   
他就像是Odin，是Odin的翻版，他眼中充满了悲悯和闪动的黑暗，Loki不确定自己捕捉对了没，但这个Thor、这个雷霆之神的力量远远超过了自己，他手掌发汗、毫无胜算。  
   
“你在害怕我。”  
   
Thor不知道自己该不该解释这一切，但是Loki不是唯一对他感觉到陌生的人，Valkyrie虽然每日沉迷美酒，可女武神敏锐的感知却还是在和自己谈话时察觉到了危险，至于Heimdallr，全知全视的保护神，在感受到自己力量的变化后，只说了一句话。  
   
“不要被力量左右，我的陛下。”  
   
这毫无根据，Brother。  
   
鉴于对方似乎真的可以听到自己所想，Loki也不在意的开始在脑内跑马，不过这是不是意味着自己没法做出任何误导对方的事情了？  
   
“你那些骗人的小把戏可以收起来了，它们看上去…”撇着眉头玩味的酝酿了下口中的词语，Thor有些不可抑制的想要拥抱眼前的男人，尽管这是还未经历过一切的Loki，但对方的身体、灵魂、发丝、眉眼都是属于Loki的，他们是一模一样的。  
   
看上去？  
   
Loki歪过头，湖绿色的眼眸怔愣的望向着男人，黑色的发丝从额角脱落，扫荡过眼前，尽管知道这里面饱含的询问和真挚都来自于过去，Thor还是勾起嘴角给了对方一个堪称难看的笑脸。  
   
“…很幼稚。”第二次用着同样的口吻去教训着Loki，Thor发现自己并不能从中得到任何的快感，在萨卡星，他蹲下身看着被电到表情扭曲的邪神，那时至少他可以确信对方的存活，作为一个没有血缘的霜巨人，阿斯加德不是他的故乡，所以这份责任就让自己来承担吧。  
   
而你将活下去，带着拥有一切的记忆。  
   
没想到有一天我能听到你说出这个词？！  
   
睁大眼愤愤的啧了下嘴，Loki现在是真的腰酸腿疼，站立带来的运动让他不堪重负，看来自己的确是在宇宙里被搅碎了一波的。  
   
“如果你想要尝试，可以等到身体恢复之后。”挤着唯一完好的眼睛，Thor状似轻松的托了下Loki的手臂，因为身体虚弱而寒意逼人的霜巨人正在努力让自己显得正常。  
   
我觉得这是个好的提议，不如我们先吃点东西？  
   
对于目前的形势，Loki已经无力判断，反正以雷神那样子，估计一只手就可以碾死自己。  
   
肚子咕噜的跟着Thor走出了大殿，Loki盯着男人故意放慢的脚步，突发奇想的试验了一下，如果不是看着自己，Thor能感觉到自己想了什么吗？  
   
你那不离身的锤子呢？  
   
“它碎了。”  
   
虽然本意只是想做个试探，但Thor给出的答案还是让Loki大吃一惊，这个世界上真的有人可以毁掉它吗？还是说诸神黄昏带来的危害，让神力变得脆弱了？  
   
“我们有一个姐姐，我猜你肯定不知道。”  
   
的确。  
   
看来Odin除了Thor也不是一无所有的吗，不过排除了自己来看，有儿有女应该是足以圆满的，就不知道Thor的这个姐姐到底是什么样子。  
   
在心里，Loki已经把自己划归出了Odinson，他不再是属于Odin的后裔，至于那对Thor的称呼，早已变成了口中无法发出的嘲讽，他们曾经生死相搏，现在却又看似平静的走在一起。  
   
所以这里到底是哪？Odin、Frigga、阿斯加德、冻土、Thor……一切都变了，而他对其中的原因一无所知，还是说这就是存在于宇宙夹缝中的另一宇宙？那么这个宇宙是否也有自己？另一个自己去了哪里？  
   
“下午好啊陛下。”高举着酒杯坐在长桌前的女人张大嘴呼喊着，那样子既不够恭敬也全无礼数，不过走在前面的Thor却全然没有在意。  
   
刚刚还在思考着的Loki，脑子一转变为了搜索，他在已有的记忆中搜刮着女人的模样，那不是Thor任何一任的情人，而且从对方抬起的胳膊上，他看到了一些本该不存在的标记。  
   
“喔喔喔，这是谁？！我是正在被酒精洗涤着双眼吗？”站起身表情夸张的惊叫出声，Loki在女人靠近的动作里向后退了两步，他还没有完全消化掉醒来后的信息，这个处理量过大了一些，以他目前受损的脑容量来看，很有过载的可能。  
   
不过他或许可以给自己一个冷冻的法术。  
   
毕竟霜巨人最不怕的就是冷了。  
   
瘪着嘴角嫌恶的想着，Loki抬起手指看了看，在阿斯加德这寒冷的空气里，他的指尖已经隐隐的在发蓝。  
   
“Valkyrie。”抬手拦住了还想靠近的女武神，Thor垂下眼帘的表情带着微微的警告，那很少有，只除了在听到“Loki”这个名字的时候。  
   
女武神？  
   
伸出手指点向了眼前的女人，Loki询问的模样带着点好奇和欣喜，毕竟这已经是传说中的部队了，她们骑着天马、身披战甲、长剑锋芒，Odin神枪所指，就是她们征战的方向。  
   
“我该把这让给你们。”  
   
双手举过头顶的女武神笑嘻嘻的说道，视线对上Loki那张苍白的脸孔时，闪烁过的不安并没能很好的掩藏。  
   
“别去想了，Heimdallr已经知道了。”摆着手示意女侍再端上些果食，Thor对着女武神那略带仓皇的背影平静的说道。  
   
“我没有想告诉他，那个黑黝黝的大块头可从来不是和我一个阵营的。”  
   
回过头给了茫然的Loki一个单眨眼，提着灌满了美酒的瓶子，Valkyrie飞快的逃离了这里，那让她不舒服，特别是Thor那个平和到毫无波澜的表情，只会让她越发的烦躁。  
   
“吞咽会难受吗？”  
   
坐在Loki的对面，看着谎言之神小口小口的咀嚼着肉块，那些被冰层冻死的野兽在死亡降临的顷刻停滞了下来，虽然之后他带领着阿斯加德仅存的人民回到了这片土地，但是植物已经死亡，花朵早已枯败，空气里的芬芳消失了，留下的只有寂静的风声和寥落的凛冬。  
   
一点。  
   
拇指和食指比划着一段小小的距离，Loki不想说这毫无甜蜜味道的蔬果让他难受，这不是他所知道的阿斯加德，尽管这个观点正在被不断的证明，他还是会心存一丝侥幸。  
   
单手托着下巴有趣的看着眼前男人的动作，Thor无法改变来自胸腔里纠结的阵痛，但是他却又不想移开眼眸，这样望着对方的感觉，似乎很久没有出现过了。  
   
陛下。  
   
闪动在脑海中的声音打断了Thor的思绪，他闭了闭眼，压抑下翻涌而起的黑色，那和光明相辅相成，也是成为阿斯加德真正国王最后的考验。  
   
Hela曾经成功过，但是很快她就被力量左右，当她完完全全依附于这片土地时，血海和尸山、征战和烈火吞噬了心灵，Thor知道这是错误的，而只有等他完全掌握了这个力量，阿斯加德才可以重生。  
   
“我出去一下。”  
   
站起身抚摸过Loki柔软的黑发，Thor大步离开的模样让邪神瞩目，直到金色的幻影完全消失在了眼前，放下食物的Loki用力的吞下了最后一口，张开的嘴唇里舌尖弹动，“啊”的短促声响冒出后立刻变成了咳嗽，捂着喉咙憋到满脸通红，Loki有些烦躁的想到了自己的法术，那些需要吟唱的大型法术肯定是无法使用了，但是这个Thor的态度，虽然目前看上去很好，可他却隐隐感觉到了害怕，这不是自己所知道的雷神，真正的雷神是不会让黑暗侵蚀自己的光芒的，尽管这个男人比他之前看到的任何一个时间段的Thor都要耀眼，可Loki无法忽略其中蕴含的。  
   
所以这个世界的我到底去了哪里？  
   
Thor去的快回来的也快，在男人再次出现之前，Loki已经结束了自己的进食，虽然他饿的厉害，但是受伤的内脏并不会那么快的修复，而且这些果实上也已经失去了力量，在阿斯加德除了Frigga掌管的金苹果具有纯粹的美好外，其它的所有食物，只要是这片土地上的，都或多或少会带有一些。  
   
神祇可以通过进食来补充自己，那个数量很微小，对于全盛时期的Loki来说毫无必要，可是现在他却急需这些。  
   
有什么是比身处未知的环境，却毫无还手之力更加可怕的吗？那就是他没法说话，对于谎言之神来说，引以为傲的银舌头，现在却连最简单的单词都无法发出。  
   
“你的脸色还是很差。”  
   
手掌抬起贴合上了Loki的颈项，Thor蹙在一起的眉峰微微上挑着，从指腹关节跳跃出的电火花烹炸着冰冷的空气，Loki感觉到自己的体温在升高，那本来已经开始蜕变成蓝色的手指慢慢的恢复到了正常。  
   
“去休息吧。”  
   
掌心在面前摊开着，Loki身体不受控制的站了起来，他把手指递进到男人的掌心时才反应过来，这么温柔又礼貌的Thor真是——从未得见。  
   
在阿斯加德除了Frigga，没有人把他当成同类，曾经他会为此而难过，并且加倍努力的展现自己，但这抵不过Thor的一声怒吼。  
   
那句“你们生而为王”的谎言在Thor去往米德嘉德回来后，变成了现实。  
   
他爱上了一个生命短暂的人类。  
   
他否定了自己的说法。  
   
他选择与自己为敌。  
   
有什么不同寻常的东西从一开始就已经存在了，但是他被蒙蔽在了Odin的谎言里，以及，对Thor的爱。  
   
那个被整个神域爱戴的神祇，是他的哥哥，是他骄傲和自豪的来源。  
   
Loki从不否认自己的感情，可是无论是Odin还是Thor都没能看出他真正想要的东西。  
   
“这里。”推开门带着Loki回到了初时的房间，敞开的幕帘外，吹进的风雪堆积在了露台，Loki盯着那冰白的一片，鼓起一丝勇气，小心的问道。  
   
这个世界，还有一个我吗？  
   
“有。”指尖闪动的雷光融化了积雪，它们变成了水流、滴滴答答的被蒸溶成了白雾，Thor目色平静的侧过头，抵在Loki额角的嘴唇在亲吻中颤抖。  
   
“他死了。”  
   
在Surtur的火焰巨剑穿透Hela的身体时，黑色的利刃也刺中了火光中的巨人，Thor睁大眼目不转睛的看着燃烧成灰烬的家园，树木、花朵、楼宇、金宫…滔天的巨浪中，一抹幽蓝出现，他甚至来不及做出反应。  
   
左手宇宙魔方右手冬棺的邪神，送给了自己的国度最后的一件礼物。  
   
我曾经统治过这里。  
   
这里有九界最美的花园。  
   
在离开彩虹桥时，我在宇宙漂泊了很久。  
   
没有地方适合我，我遇到了很多人，我们去过萨卡星，可是最后都回到了这里。  
   
你会哀悼我吗哥哥？  
   
这下，话剧里的故事，要成真了。  
   
“他阻止了诸神的黄昏。”  
   
额头抵着额头，Thor无法控制自己握紧的掌心，Loki死了，他的谎言之神再一次的死在了自己的面前，被空间宝石转移、被冬棺冰封的火焰消匿在了冻层之下，阿斯加德迎来了凛冬。  
   
之后他在神殿中接受了神王之力的传承，当他完全的领会这些力量时，他就可以把死去的阿斯加德人从英灵殿带回，但却不会有Loki，不可能有他。  
   
“我连给他立个墓碑的机会都没有。”  
   
霜巨人和阿斯加德人是不同的，他们死后的灵魂无法到达轮回，只会消散在星河，连一点残渣都不会留下。  
   
“好好休息吧。”  
   
Thor收回的掌心在脸侧留下余温，Loki站在室内等到灌入的冷风吹散了那一点扬起的涟漪，他嘴唇哆嗦的咬紧了牙关。  
   
不知道是不是错觉所致，他居然觉得Thor爱自己？！  
   
可是所谓的自己却已经死了。  
   
他一点也无法想象自己会为了阿斯加德而牺牲掉一切，或者说对于另一个自己来说，也许保存这冰封的大地是对Thor、Odin更好的报复？  
   
那么Frigga呢？Odin呢？既然连那些底层的女侍都能活下来，他们又去了哪里？为什么登上王位的是Thor？难道Odin又再次陷入了沉睡？  
   
抱着昏涨的脑袋，Loki呼吸不稳的坐到了床上，这里并不是他的宫殿，而是属于Thor的闪电宫。  
   
嘴角抽动的拉出了一个笑容，Loki知道自己必须离开，这里不是他所熟知的地方，眼前那个堪称完美的Thor也不是他心心念念的雷神，至少现在的自己是完全没有能力和对方一搏的。  
   
咬着拇指焦虑的揉着肚子，他能感觉到慢慢恢复的魔力，虽然他无比厌恶自己霜巨人的血统，这个时候却又不得不庆幸，因为至少在这冻原之上，他还有自保之力。  
   
既然打定了主意要和Thor继续虚与委蛇下去，Loki也就放心的吃睡转悠，虽然阿斯加德曾经的美好已经不复存在，但基本的构造还是没有变的，在观察了一周后，Loki定下了自己逃跑的路线。  
   
虽然彩虹桥经过修复还能继续使用，可Loki没有胆子在Heimdallr的眼皮子底下搞事，而其它的地方，他也不敢再跳一次桥了，上次侥幸活下来，然后被送到了这里，指不定下次就直接把他搅碎了。  
   
现在唯一的办法就是躲到阿斯加德的山峦中，那些千沟万壑的洞穴里蕴藏着不少通往外界的漩涡，虽然不太好找，但凭着恢复了一点的魔力还是可以的。  
   
这边Loki偷偷摸摸的搞着逃跑的小计划，那边Thor却再次从冥想中挣脱了出来，他满头大汗，浑身虚软到颤抖，铺天盖地的墨汁吞噬了他的双腿，从脚背到小腿，最后蔓延过了腰身，在他举起手召来雷电时，击打在液体上的冲击被吸收，他的身体越来越沉，神经越来越重，那种无力挣脱的感觉像极了面对Hela的时候，他的姐姐完全的掌握了阿斯加德的力量。  
   
“他是你的恐惧本源。”  
   
睁开眼双手攥紧在了膝盖上，Thor无法抹掉Heimdallr在说出这句话时的忧虑。  
   
“他正在吞噬你的光芒。”  
   
“你会因此招致毁灭。”  
   
“他并不是你要寻找的人。”  
   
如果不是他，还能有谁？他的Loki可是连一丁点的灵魂碎片都没有留下过的，虽然趁着对方昏迷时，Thor探查过Loki身体里的伤痕，那是来自于穿界的伤害，从对方关于约顿海姆躲闪的态度来看，Loki已经知道自己的真实身份了，那Thor唯一可以想到的就是彩虹桥上的坠落。  
   
可是对于这个Loki来说，他是来自过去还是另一个宇宙？  
   
如果他是过去，为什么当他们再见时，对方却没有了这么一段的记忆？  
   
擦着鼻头凝挂的汗珠，Thor站起身走了出去，打开的门外，凛冽的寒风吹透了皮骨，他在霜白的颜色中晃神，仿佛有一个冰蓝色的身影正在冻土上行走。  
   
行走……  
   
行走？  
   
眉头耸起的瞬间，Thor已经冲了出去，他在走道内穿行而过，那个离他最近又最安逸的屋内，空荡荡的循环着冷风。  
   
啊，他怎么会忘记呢。  
   
Loki的本性。  
   
嘴角难看的勾起，Thor感觉到了眼前升腾起的白雾，那是从唇缝里哈出的热气，他的内脏在燃烧，噼里啪啦溅起的疼痛让金发的神祇有些出神，他想自己可能永远都无法知道Loki选择牺牲自己保存下阿斯加德的原因。  
   
对于谎言之神来说，无法开放花朵的阿斯加德依旧是那个让人神往的国度。  
   
但是对于雷霆之神来说，就算他拥有了无上的神力，没有了Odin、没有了Frigga、没有了Loki…他早已一无所有。  
   
阿斯加德是王的责任。  
   
而Loki是他的恐惧之源。  
   
他们在万物焚尽的废墟中分手。  
   
却又在冰原冻土上将对方还给了自己。  
   
Thor信任Heimdallr，守护神的眼界和睿智将指引他，但他并不认同对方的那句话。  
   
Loki不会给他带来恐惧，相反的那是他的生命、他的光芒、他的力量。  
   
手掌撑着露台直直的落下，站在冰蓝色的冻土冰原之上，Thor迎着寒风迈开了脚步，他看到了一个冰蓝色的身影，在他的视野中不断的放大着。  
   
Loki跑的很快，他尽量没有使用自己的魔力，毕竟谁也不知道躲进山沟中后，他会否需要利用它们。  
   
脚掌下的长靴被冰霜覆盖着，那让行走开始打滑，但是Loki并没有在意，这是他无法想象到的景象，对于另一个自己来说，难道让这些美丽变成冰霜就是正确的吗？  
   
虽然拥有同样的灵魂，但Loki显然无法预测另一个自己的想法，他越走越慢，脚下开始倾斜的陡坡阻碍了行程，他开始后悔自己为什么不会飞行，但是在冰原上开飞艇实在是过于显眼了些，如果Thor一个雷电劈下来，他不是马上就要变成烤巨人。  
   
双手抓着积雪向上爬着，在看到半山腰的山洞时，Loki舒了一口气，虽然那不是自己想要的，但却可以暂时躲藏起来，而且他还要想办法掩盖掉自己的脚印。  
   
手指抓够到了冻硬的岩石边缘，勒的发紫发青的手掌用力向上撑起，Loki还没让自己完全的落到平台上，那个出现在眼前的深色靴子打断了接下来的动作，他没有抬头，就算视线所及的地方只有一节袒露的手臂，但是那上面绷紧的青筋还是让他吞了口口水。  
   
他记得Thor这个时间，应该是在冥想与阿斯加德的神灵沟通才对啊。  
   
“很惊奇我会在这？”半蹲下身，手指戳点在了Loki的额头，被迫昂起下巴的男人干巴巴的笑了笑，他是真的不知道如何回答对方。  
   
“阿斯加德没有我看不到的地方。”手指揭开了覆盖着的眼罩，在伤疤之下，一双完全异色的瞳孔让Loki喉咙发紧，那和Odin的乌鸦似乎是一样的，可以观测九界，虽然他不知道Thor是否拥有这个能力。  
   
但是……  
   
“啊—”喉头短促的收紧，Loki在身体半挂在山壁的情况下，被Thor一把推了下去，他甚至没有看清对方是怎么用力的。  
   
身体在半空坠落着，敲砸在积雪里的力道飞溅出了一道雪幕，紧随其后跳下来的Thor在落地的瞬间接住了这个耍小聪明的骗子。  
   
Loki甚至没有想过跟自己说一声。  
   
这种不知道该笑还是该生气的情绪影响着雷神的判断，他落地，起跳，在半空停顿的动作暂停了旋转的风雪，滴落在金发中的霜白还未接触到发丝就已经被电火融化。  
   
Loki感觉自己的周身都在燃烧，被雷霆之力包裹的空气在周身荡开了一圈不可见的透明，他在震荡中下意识的搂紧了Thor的脖子，紧紧的贴合在一起的四肢让他不可抑制的打了个冷颤。  
   
他的光，更明亮了。  
   
这本应该是好事的预感却在回到闪电宫时蜕变了模样。  
   
Thor！  
   
揪着男人衣领的双手无声的施加着压力，尽管Loki知道这并没有什么用，可他还是止不住的想要推开这个越靠越近的家伙。  
   
“你喜欢我。”  
   
不是你！  
   
“我记得你一千年来每一段的记忆。”  
   
那不一样。  
   
“所以为什么要逃走？难道现在这一切不是你希望的吗？”  
   
希望？  
   
Loki张开嘴却什么反驳的声音也无法发出。  
   
“你想要的东西，没有谁比我更清楚。”  
   
如果没有经历过一次次的背叛、重逢、再分离，Thor也摸不透自己弟弟的那些小念头，他们在一起一千年，结果最了解对方的时候，却是在分开以后。  
   
“我爱你，Loki。”  
   
那是他的光亮之源，而不是恐惧，他不再试图拖带Loki向着自己所想的方向前进，他们互相分离又彼此接近，这本来就是最好的状况。  
   
不…  
   
如果可以说话出声，Loki一定会大声的反驳眼前这个男人，是的他爱Thor，每个阿斯加德人都爱他，他的光芒足以吸引所有，可是Thor口中的Loki不是自己，至少不是现在的自己，他不知道那个死亡的命运是不是自己的未来，可他没法接受这份感情，这不是属于他的。  
   
他不值得这些东西。  
   
“你的顽固应该是Odinson家的遗传。”  
   
抱着Loki回到了闪电宫内自己的房间，金红色的摆设占据了视野中的全部，他没有试图去改变它们，那看上去很温暖，至少现在会让他觉得温暖。  
   
“啊…”Loki倒吸了一口凉气，他在那张织羽的大床和Thor的胸口来回看着，随着身体掉落进柔软的触感，邪神背脊僵硬的跳了起来，他双脚落地，想要脱离开现在的困境，这不会是他愿意接受的。  
   
“我甚至没有给你一个拥抱。”  
   
身体从背后被牢牢的抱住，Loki指尖萦绕的绿色魔法还未成形，就已经被暴起的闪电击碎，那一道道肉眼可见的电流在手腕上编织成了一道密密麻麻的电网，他感觉不到疼痛，但是却无法挪动分毫。  
   
光亮越发的明显。  
   
Loki看到男人在胸口活动的双手，他正在寻找着衣服的接口。  
   
光明越热烈，黑暗越卓绝。  
   
温热干燥的嘴唇亲吻上后颈的瞬间，Loki的背脊僵硬了，他已经无处可逃，这个男人不会让他离开，不管他是不是那个已经消亡的谎言之神，但是对于连灵魂都寻找不到的Thor来说，他就是Loki，是他所要、所想的那个家伙。  
   
“呜…”喉咙内部的伤口本应该早就愈合了，但是Loki试过很多次，却什么话都说不出来，就连最简单的呜咽也被破碎的声带切割成了一块块。  
   
牙齿咬到了衣服的背领，终于找到了开口的Thor从身后撕裂开了Loki的衣服，那绿灰色的皮革自肩头剥下，室内冰凉的气候引得Loki皮肤发蓝，他想克制住自己体内的血脉，却又在Thor的触碰下丢盔弃甲。  
   
“你在选择了阿斯加德时，有想过我吗？”  
   
亲吻在发顶的动作细嗅着味道，Loki很想转过身面对着男人说，那不是自己，他也不知道另一个Loki选择的原因。  
   
攥握着Loki的手腕压进了鲜红的织羽中，被剥离、撕碎的衣服掉落在了床沿，Thor听到了神灵的祷告，在足以泯灭视野的光亮中，他听到了阿斯加德的心跳声，这一片土地的力量正在指引着他，而光亮之下的黑色液体汹涌、滚烫的冲击着下身，他闭上眼，一蓝一绿的瞳孔中，蓝白的电火一闪而逝。  
   
Loki承认自己在少年的时候，是对Thor有欲望的，在他们还青涩到从未尝试过情欲爱恋时，初次遗精后的相互抚慰和亲吻并不少见，但也仅限于此，他从没想过要更近一步，至少在那个时候，在他以为自己和Thor是亲兄弟时，这一步无论如何也无法迈出。  
   
“它是第一次。”男人紧贴在耳廓的哼笑让Loki脸颊滚烫，他呜咽着在臂弯中摇动着脑袋，被托抬着高高翘起的后臀在男人的手心里被揉搓到发热，掰开向两边的肉丘里，从未被探寻的甬道在男人的手指下绽开，捅插着钻进了肠壁内的手指刮蹭到了软腻的壁肉，Loki吸了口气，肛门处来回的摩擦让肌肉发烫柔软，他跪在床上，低头就能看到自己被玩弄的乳头。  
   
粉色的乳晕在男人掐捏的拨弄下峭立着嫩芽，又疼又痒的触感从胸口扩散到了内腔，Loki抵着床垫的前额有些晕眩，他的阴茎还柔软的垂落在两腿间，被Thor两根手指撑开的肉穴里有一股股冰凉的膏液灌了进来，他不知道对方是早有准备，还是一直等着自己自投罗网。  
   
这里面任何的一种可能都让他止不住的想要拒绝。  
   
“啊…”  
   
双手向外挣脱的力道引起了电网的反弹，骤然炸起的电火击中了Loki的全身，他惊叫着痉挛了数秒，皮肤麻痹的疼痛直击上下腹，他哆嗦着瘫软了下去，身后被揉弄到通红的肉穴，靡靡的淌出着汁液，被肠壁温度融化的膏体随着无法闭合的出口滑漏了出来，Thor掐弄着Loki精瘦的腰身，硬挺到了滚烫的肉棒磨蹭在了股缝里，让膏油的滑腻打湿的龟头钻探到了入口，比起手指粗长上了数倍的阴茎脔弄开了湿润温热的穴口，被茎柱操弄向了两边的壁肉紧紧的吸吮着入侵者。  
   
拇指按压住的腰窝酸疼的抖动着，Loki咬着小臂眼眶通红的感受着男人抽出后再次用力的顶入，因为推动而向前滑去的身体被昂扬的阴茎反复的操弄着，初时还稍作收敛的男人在确定自己的动作没有带来伤害后，结实有力的腰杆大开大合的操干着对方，被搂抱着半跪在床褥里的Loki很快就在男人粗粝的进出里打湿了双腿。  
   
从耻毛里探出脑袋的阴茎囫囵个的前后晃动着，掌心拍打在臀肉上的脆响一下下撩拨着Loki的神经，他眨着眼眶里的湿润，口腔内来不及吞咽下的唾沫被涂抹在了手背，那些想要脱口的话语，在受伤的喉咙下变成了一句句的吟哦。  
   
Loki不知道对方现在是否能看到自己的想法，但是初尝人事的肉穴显然禁不起Thor这样霸道又凶狠的贯穿，他觉得自己受伤了，或者没有，因为霜巨人的愈合能力让那一点点的伤口毫不明显的被带过，Loki感觉到疼痛，又在深入进腹腔的顶弄里被噎的说不出话来。  
   
他抽噎着想要离开，却再也不敢去试图挣开手腕上的电网，那种击打在神经上的疼痛还铭刻在肉体上，在Thor抱起男人的左腿架到肩膀后，侧躺在床上的Loki已经在后穴的刺激下勃起到湿润，泌着前液的龟头被男人的拇指按住，从指腹里流淌出的电流，钻探着游蛇般的刺激上了下腹。  
   
这让邪神干哑的喊叫着，弹动起的上身在电流消退后摔回了床褥中，夹紧的屁股吸吮着雷神粗大的棒子，那搅和在肠壁里的突刺没完没了的撞捅着痒处，腰窝上的感觉已经酸软到了麻木，从眼角淌下的水痕被织羽吸收了个干净。  
   
Loki张着嘴啊啊的发出着声响，被男人翻过到面前的身体向着两侧敞开到了最大，大腿内侧拉伸开的韧带微微酸疼着，Loki蹙着眉头，惊恐的看着自己卷起的下腹，被抬高到撅起的屁股里，刚刚操弄开的肉穴敞着口吞吐着精液，金发男人异色的双瞳欣赏着眼前淫靡的场景，他提着不知倦怠的阴茎，从上往下贯穿了怀里的家伙。  
   
被一插到底的深度卡住了喉咙的Loki，咳喘着晃动着上身，溢出嘴角的唾液在脸侧留下水痕，整个身体在男人健硕的臂弯里被抬起，他像个轻若鸿毛的玩物被摆弄成了对方想要的模样，舔吻在眼角的瘙痒吞噬掉了咸涩，等到贯穿了身后的阴茎夹着电流直抵上了体内的前列腺，Loki在又爽又痒的折磨里哭红了眼，这个毫不留情的Thor根本没有给他任何适应的机会。  
   
前后脔干的动作插到小穴红肿，被男人张开咬住的乳头在拉扯下硬成了块石头，那疼到极致的快感折磨着神经，Loki以为对方会把自己的乳头咬下来，而吸吮舔弄在伤口的舌尖湿滑的带走着血沫。  
   
被Thor灌满又堵住的肠壁里，抖动带来的摇晃仿佛牵引着那些精液，Loki跪骑在男人的怀里自己耸动着，被手掌追打着的臀肉通红一片，男人总是变着角度的掴扇让Loki怕的直抖，他不知道下一次落在屁股上的手掌里是否带着电流，这个已经被雷电灌体的男人轻松的使用着自己的特权，没完没了的刺激让Loki射了一次又一次。  
   
糊弄在肚皮上的精液在男人的亲吻下被舔掉，如果现在可以出声，Loki肯定已经向对方求饶了，那无穷无尽的精力和穿刺让他大腿痉挛到无法合拢，被操熟了的肉穴贪婪的榨取着Thor身上的一切。  
   
在精神上Loki已然投降，但是被欢愉、爽快包围的身体却还是在Thor双手的刺激下激动到打颤，等到Thor解开了Loki手腕上的电网后，嘴唇红肿，满脸丽色的邪神自己撑开了屁股，被反复脔干到淌水的屁股眼再一次吸巴住了雷神的肉棒，那一进一出的水声咕叽咕叽的濡在了股缝里，Loki想自己估计是疯了。  
   
不仅他疯了，连Thor也疯了，他们渴望的东西无法得到，互相之间的占有却激起了更高的纠缠。  
   
胸口抬起着撞上了露台的砖石，Loki扶着白色的栏杆边缘，眼前一望无际的冰原寒意逼人，他在哈气成冰的空气里慢慢被染了颜色，攀附在皮肤外的湛蓝包裹着精美的纹理，通红的眼球看向雪白的一切时，Loki已经射不出什么的阴茎弹动着滴出了尿液，他被对方操干到失禁，而眼前状似梦幻的光景却并不属于自己。  
   
脚尖蜷缩着触碰着冰冷的地面，Thor加快的脔动没一会就再次把精液灌满了肚皮，Loki在寒意中蠕动着嘴唇，他想要说点什么，却只能“啊啊”的凑不成音调。  
   
男人喘息着贴在耳边的话语，又轻又快的告白着，Loki却觉得这并不属于自己。  
   
“我爱你…”  
   
他是你的欲望之火。  
   
可你却是我的恐惧之源。  
   
垂着下巴闭上了眼，从猩红瞳孔里滑落的水珠在落到栏杆上时，冻结成了冰珠子。  
   
TBC  
   
   
   
*还有一个下就完结了。  
   
*是HE，并不是两个世界哦。  
 

   
 


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷1的Loki在掉下彩虹桥后，穿越到了雷3后的时间，那个世界的Loki扭转了诸神黄昏，却留下了一个日渐偏执的雷神。  
>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女体车注意！

生活有一就有二，对于神祇漫长的时光来说，打发无聊是个很必要的技能，原来在阿斯加德Loki就做过一份工作——帮Frigga摘苹果。

这件事说大不大，因为大部分来求苹果的都是想要保持美丽的女神；但是这事说小又不小，因为采摘时，被土壤、祝福、爱意滋养的苹果在脱离开母树后会在很快的时间内慢慢枯萎衰败，那个过程就像力量的流淌，你能用双手感觉到它行走的方向，才能很好的连枝叶一起将苹果摘下。

Loki作为Frigga法术的继承人，很小的时候就能通过指尖的感觉体会到充盈着力量的河流，那在脑海中、在心脏里，他为祝福的美好而展颜，接着下一秒，冲过来捣乱的雷神就成功的掰下了一整个枝条的苹果。

“你这是破坏！”瞪大着漂亮眼睛的Loki惊叫着掐上了金发男孩的手臂，已经开始茁壮发育的雷神，握着拳头毫不在乎的笑了起来，被举过头顶的树桠上，摇摇晃晃的金苹果比之金发更加闪耀，但是Loki知道，那个光芒会渐渐黯淡，而雷神却不会。

“我这是给你减轻压力。”大言不惭的歪过头，Thor指着轮廓尚有圆润的脸颊，要求一个感激的吻，如果情绪不到位了，他是要退货的。

“你也不怕母亲生气的。”噘着嘴趁着左右无人，Loki快速的亲了亲自己越来越幼稚的哥哥，然后在踮起脚抢夺树枝时，被金发的雷神一把抱进了怀里。摇摇晃晃了许久的金苹果终于不堪重负的掉了下来，砸落在金灿灿脑袋上的声响引来了Loki的嘲笑，他叉着腰毫不同情的看着蹲在地上捡苹果的Thor，那一颗颗饱满的苹果经过了雷神之手，力量的走向也被炸的奇怪了起来。

揉着脑壳上的肿包，Thor也不在乎，直接拿过一个看上去惨兮兮的金苹果在衣服上擦了擦，接着张嘴就咬，迸溅出来的清甜果汁流满了口中，他眯着湛蓝的眼睛，笑的像金宫初升的旭日，Loki红着脸颊被对方扯了回来，掰开两瓣的果肉塞进手里后，投映在头顶的阴影在微风下抖动。

两个偷吃完苹果的小王子围着巨大的树干跑来跑去，主要还是Loki想要教训教训自己这个没头脑的哥哥，但是比起体力，小王子是赢不过大王子的，被金发少年一个转身扑到在地的男孩愤愤的踹了对方一脚，可鞋底接近了，却又松下了力道，滚在草地上弄的满头满脸的草茎，骑在上面的Thor压着自己弟弟的两只手，低下头就是一顿乱亲，糊在脸上的口水里，苹果的清香甜蜜又诱人。

Loki喘着气小小的张开了嘴唇，亲吻在一起的舌尖分享着彼此的唾液和呼吸。

他记得阿斯加德的草地、树林、西风、花园、甜蜜的苹果以及，Thor的吻。

那很干净，没有杂念，没有欲望，没有想法，只是简单的亲近彼此，他们是Odinson唯一的孩子，是继承人、是未来的王。

如果这个谎言永远没有被揭穿，或许…

“啊…嗯…”嗓子干哑发疼的呻吟着，Loki紧抓在床单上的手指绷起着青筋，男人惩罚般的冲撞在射精时流窜出一股热力，他昂着下巴像刎颈的天鹅样挣扎着，那短暂昏迷后的走神并没能结束这场宣泄，他在Thor的亲吻里哭的像个被冤枉的小姑娘。

当然这并没有什么用，已经掌握了阿斯加德神灵之力的男人可以轻易的看穿所有，包括来自谎言之神的伪装。

攥握在男人手心里的脚踝高举过了肩头，Loki看到Thor亲吻在膝盖上的表情，一波波涌动在体内的淫痒淹没了理智，他在第一次逃跑后，就被Thor在股缝和腰窝的中间烙印下了一枚闪电，那小小的，饱含着雷神体内的雷电，它不疼不痒的停留在了体内，等待着造物者的召唤。

是的，Thor现在，已经不单单是雷霆之神了。

四肢瘫软的平躺在了火焰般的织羽中，眯起的眼眸里还留有高潮余韵后的空白，Loki翻翘起的上唇小小的亲吻着靠近的男人，抬起的掌心触碰到了Thor肩膀下的汗珠。

就像他所说的，有些事有了第一次就会有第二次，而对于雷霆之神来说，他现在唯一的任务就是掌握阿斯加德，然后复活它。

那所需要的领会不是任何人可以指引的，所以在被迫长久居住后，Loki最常干的一件事就是打扰Thor的冥想。

让对方更加强大解决不了目前的困境，而他唯一能给Thor添堵的方式又存在极端性，Loki既不想把人惹恼了直接打残自己，也不愿意就这么像个笼中的麻雀，叽叽喳喳的飞不出去，只要想到这个Thor就是自己记忆里那个四肢发达头脑简单家伙的未来，Loki就止不住肚子里的酸气。

又一次在黑白的边界被外来的响动惊扰，Thor睁开眼望着一脸歉意的Loki无奈的吐了口气，双手撑着膝盖站起身，因为没法说话，所以从不道歉的小骗子眯着眼拍了拍手，转过身的动作还来不及迈出一步，就被Thor直接拦腰抱了回来。

填堵在嘴唇上的亲吻，热烈又长久，直到霜巨人饱满的肺叶也承受不起这样的纠缠时，Thor钻进了裤子中的手掌，揉按上了股缝。本来经过数月已经暂时忘记那种失控感觉的Loki瞬间笑不出来了，他原以为那是对方力量不稳的一次爆发，毕竟怎么说来，他应该都不是Thor想要找的那个Loki才对，但，事与愿违。

“你知道的，神的时间太长，就很容易无聊。”

阿斯加德国王的话，听在耳里，总有些微妙的轻佻，那不让人讨厌，但却会使得霜巨人的屁股隐隐作痛。

再次留宿了国王陛下的房间，第二天一早，Loki一睁眼，也不管自己枕着手臂的主人醒了没有，抓起衣服穿都没穿的跑回了自己的暂住地，屋门关上的响动，伴随着脸颊灼烧的滚烫，夹紧的双腿里，被男人用唇舌伺候过的阴茎不争气的勃起翘头，Loki觉得自己像个欲擒故纵的婊子，仿佛昨晚在床上努力夹紧了对方的家伙，并不是自己。

这不是你应该渴望的。

双手拍着脸在心里冷静的分析着，虽然现在的这个Thor好到无可挑剔，比起那总是不知道自己所想的雷神要好上几千几万倍，可这个人喜欢的是和自己同样长相、同样名字、同样灵魂的Loki，那不是自己。

默默的说完了这句话后，Loki歪着脑袋有些抽筋的反应到——这难道不是自己吗？

理性思维和现实场景差距巨大，等穿好了衣服的Thor慢悠悠的走到屋前敲门时，Loki还满腿黏糊的来不及洗掉，这要是自己是个女神或者女巨人，恐怕阿斯加德未来的王储已经要出现了。

咬着叉子一口一口的吞着食物，Loki盯着自己左手上慢慢凝聚的冰晶，魔法已经完全恢复，可是他说不出话的问题还是没有得到解决，就算Thor去问了Heimdallr，向来通晓事事的守护神也只表示不解。

“这或许是一种预兆。”说出这句话时，Heimdallr金色的双眼扫过了Loki的脸孔，谎言之神蓦地想起自己曾经将对方冻结时的场景，那种心虚感蔓延过全身，但黑发男人脸上的笑意不变，毕竟以目前的情况来看，Heimdallr是反对Thor把自己留下的，说不定他们会是“盟友”。

深谙敌人的敌人就是朋友的道理，Loki对Heimdallr的态度算的上诚恳，不过他显然忘记了自己曾经盟友的下场，被毁了大半的约顿海姆估计早已跳出了邪神的小脑瓜子，他现在一心只想找个办法跑路。

——早上好，哥哥。

无梦的一夜醒来，一睁眼就看到长发绿眸的女邪神，Thor的反应在起伏和纠结中跳跃，绕着头发换了一身装束的Loki信步的走过床帏，扬起的裙子下，细瘦的脚踝挂着叮叮当当的金饰，亮色的串链点缀着圆润的五指，Thor按着额头觉得自己有些不太好。

“过来。”伸手做了个敞开怀抱的动作，等到戏弄够了雷神的Loki一脸不情愿的靠过来后，扯着自己妹妹的手腕，Thor没有一点回旋余地的把人压在臂弯里狠狠的亲了下去，搅动在嘴里的舌头舔舐过Loki的齿缘，来不及吞下的唾液自嘴角溢出到脸侧。

被男人用力勒在怀里的Loki口齿不清的哼了两句，沿着脖颈线条越摸越下的手掌抓握着包裹住了邪神圆软的乳房，点弄在乳尖的手指按压进了软腻的肉球，被摸的后腰发软的Loki很快就意识到了女性身体的不好。

吸吮着锁骨的唇齿啃印下了红痕，Thor好笑的压着自己的妹妹，对方心里的那点小伎俩真是一点也没有出乎意料。

“你认为变成了这样，我就不喜欢了？还是觉得我会不敢用阴茎破开你的身体，插入你的子宫？我甚至不介意你给我生一个继承人的，Loki。”

低头亲了亲邪神憋红的眼角，Thor抬起手放开了对方，他现在刚刚睡醒，虽然在晨勃的情况下享受一场性爱会给他带来一天的好心情，况且Loki这个模样带来的背德感远远超过了从前，他在掀开对方的裙子，摸拢到两腿间的湿地时，钻刺在后脑的激烈已经让他呼吸加速。

——我低估了你的无耻程度。

光明、正直的雷神已经堕落成了兄弟相淫的混蛋，他怎么还能指望对方不会再上一遍自己的妹妹？！

“是你低估了自己未来的可恶程度。”

微笑着接住了Loki砸来的拳头，Thor把它放在唇边亲吻，他的弟弟总是有办法挑逗起自己神经上的怒火，而这个尚未经历一切的Loki，在刺痛自己的道路上，还显得过分稚嫩了些。

——而你爱那个混蛋。

皮肉抽动的给了对方一个笑脸，Loki甩开男人的钳制起身跳下了床，被卷起的长裙下，底裤上的湿润已经冰凉，虽然不愿承认，但是她也已经在Thor的诱惑下越陷越深，当然这一切的错误都来自于这位国王陛下。

脱下裤子直接销毁的Loki在心里再次为对方加诸了罪名。

重建阿斯加德的工作繁复又苛刻，加上存活下来的人数量稀少，再想撑起整个国家显得有些不足，作为无所事事、一直养伤的一员，Loki大部分的时间里都是看Thor工作、看Heimdallr工作、看Valkyrie工作、看每一个人工作。

除了他自己。

不过身体康复后，Loki第一个跑过的地方就是Odin曾经的宝库，让他无比激动的就是，这个摆满了宝贝的珍地，是整个阿斯加德毁坏的最彻底的一个。

“因为你在这里复活了Surtur。”

——为什么要复活他？他不是诸神黄昏的罪魁祸首之一吗？

“是的，在梦里我看到了烈焰燃烧过大地，圣灵唱着挽歌消融，扑面而来的疾风卷起着荤焦的臭味，但是在面对Hela时，这些场面却也同样存在着，我能阻止Surtur，却阻止不了我们的姐姐。”

Loki眨着眼有点似懂非懂，他没有见过这位声名赫赫的死亡女神，在他眼中，现在的Thor已经足以、甚至超过Odin，既然Odin能封印Hela，那Thor同样也可以做到。

——所以，你没有梦到另一个我的选择吗？

“没有。”Thor回答的很快，Loki看得出对方并不想提到那个自己，或许对于Thor来说，现在的他就是一个梦境，是一种预示，他抓的越紧越是显得不安，可能从外表上看不出来，不过Loki觉得自己还是能稍稍摸到点对方的心思。

——我的宫殿还在吗？

知道Frigga的死亡已经是逃亡之后的事情，Loki为此痛哭过，虽然在他的世界，那个温柔美丽的女神还在慈悲的思念着自己，但死亡从不会因为哀求和不舍而停留，Loki在擦干眼泪后咬着嘴唇想着，在那一刻他是同情Thor的，作为一个孤独的神，对方拥有了不可战胜的力量和无边无际的悲伤。

“毁了大半，如果你想要看的话。”

修复宫殿在整个阿斯加德的重建计划里排在了非常之后，Thor没有利用自己的特权来浪费精力，就像他不会走进Odin的房间、Frigga的花园一样，Loki的宫殿也是他的禁地之一，那个坍塌了大半的宫宇中每个角落都充斥着不可逆转的记忆，他会被吸引，然后在体内黑暗的引诱下，做出不可挽回的事情。

——让我亲眼见见吧。

愤怒可以使人强大，Loki一直这么认为着。在走过Frigga花园对面的宫殿，他看到了一段折断的雕像，那很大，很像是自己头盔上的菱角，但他从不记得阿斯加德有树立过关于自己的东西，他是特立独行的典范，是孩童故事里的反面教材，人们总是在窃窃私语中提及他，不会再有别的了。

“这是你自己建造的。”

指着雕像剩下的大半，其中有一节手臂飞落到了Loki的宫殿，它砸穿了屋顶，撞碎了大半的承重柱，而这顽强的塑像，到了现在还能看出点衣褶的纹理。

——听起来真是激动人心。

抬起手对着空气打了个响指，掉落在地上的菱角飞起后慢慢的变形，旋转起伏的光线裹挟着石料，等到Loki伸出手掌接住对方时，一尊比之前小上许多许多倍的雕像漂亮的出现在视野，抓着Thor的手臂把自己的新雕像塞了过去，邪神笑眯眯的表情里，写着满满的不用谢。

参观之旅到了这时已经走过了目标，因为宫殿塌了，正门被掩埋，Loki东找西找，最后不死心的扒拉开了一扇倾斜的窗户，在身体钻过入口爬进去后，从破漏屋顶照射下的光线铺满了雕像的碎片。

他看到了自己的一只眼睛，虽然石料没有了原有的光泽，但那应该是右眼。

和Thor失去的是同一边。

瘪着嘴无趣的啧了一声，在转过头面向宫殿的墙面时，Loki看到了不少自己从小到大画出的魔法阵，那很多都已经斑驳、碎裂到不完整，其中可见的最后一个还是他和Thor去往约顿海姆之前画的，而之后，他似乎再也没有回到过这里。

所以你选择保护的阿斯加德就是这么对待你的吗？

嘴角嘲讽的上扬着，Loki知道自己必然会选择报复，他会回来，会改变一切，他没有输给Odin也没有输给Thor，那些谎言是他们必须为之付出的代价。

所以他想要离开，从心底上，Loki是否定这个破败而冰冷的阿斯加德的，但是从身体上，他又打不过现在的Thor，因为这非常不公平，对方拥有比自己更长的时间来寻找力量，现在只要让他离开，他也会这么做的。

你们真可悲。

环顾了一周并没有看到任何可取的东西后，Loki侧过身准备离开了。

无论是那个拿到力量却选择牺牲的自己。

还是现在孤注一掷欺骗神格的Thor。

Loki都为他们感到悲哀，显然自己的死亡没能拯救阿斯加德和众神。

而活下来的Thor也一样做不到。

迈开长腿跨过了地上的石块，Loki伸手摸了摸那尊雕像的眼睛，算是告别了。

看着Loki进入了宫殿后，Thor站在了外面没有移动，他的背后是Frigga永恒的花园，当然现在园子还在，花却没了。

在Loki成年后分配宫殿时，绿眼睛的谎言之神就选择了这里，他说这儿的味道最是美丽，充斥着花香和盈盈的乐章，他可以在阳光下读书和学习，那时的自己对此嗤之以鼻，他觉得自己的弟弟已经走偏了，比起花香，酒液的芬芳更加诱人，而那些读书的时间，花在训练上会让他更有男子气概一些。

对于这个说法，Frigga满心欢喜，于是宫殿的位置定下了，很快他们就搬出了原来的居所，各自生活。

也是从自那以后，他开始渐渐无法理解Loki所想的一切。

睁着眼出神的看着白蓝色的天际，直到一抹橙红晕染开了脚步，Thor后知后觉的发现——Loki已经进去很久了。

为了不弄塌房子，身材健硕的雷神只能憋屈的从小窗口里钻了进去，磕磕巴巴的进入让头发和肩膀落满了灰尘，落下的光线加重了室内的阴暗，Thor眯着眼走了两步，才在碎石的地面上，看到了昏迷的Loki。

失去意识的邪神枕着胳膊躺倒在了灰白的地砖上，Thor蹲下身把人抱了起来，依靠在怀中的脸庞上，一道深色的血痕自右眼角流淌而出。

Thor的心跳停止了。

如果神在大脑死去、心脏溃烂的情况下可以消亡，那么Thor可能早已死亡。

他把自己全部的支撑都留在了责任之上。

至少、至少在重建了阿斯加德之后。

等到树木生长、绿草茵茵、芬芳的花朵和甜蜜的果实缀满国度时，他就可以离开了，去往任何的地方，寻找那些不会回来的游人。

Loki睡了一觉，做了一个梦，醒来时空荡荡的房间内连灯火都没有点亮，他躺在满是Thor气味的床褥里打滚，卷盖在身上的织羽温暖的阻隔住了空气里的冰凉，他抬手挡住了右眼，看去的视线中并没有任何的变化。

——所以你是谁？

张开嘴无声的问道，屋内空寂的回响并没有任何其他人的存在，而且整个阿斯加德也只有Thor可以感受到Loki内心的想法，现在雷神并不在这里，但是Loki没有放弃，他又问了一遍。

——你是谁？

房间内依旧没有一点的响动，但是Loki听到自己脑海中浮现的话语。

——名字？这是无用的东西，你可以叫我Loki，虽然相比来说，我只是一段回声。

蜷在床上无语的揉着眼睛，对于这个回声Loki的形成原因，虽然邪神有着一定的猜测，但这种突然被对方赖上的感觉，就像被强买强卖了一般恶心。

果然同一个世界的性格都是一样的。

摇着头想到自己被Thor生拉硬扯掰弯开的关系，这跟回声冒出来后的形势大差不差，至于对方到底掌握了多少、知道了多少Loki就不清楚了。

这是法师学习中常常会出现的情况，他们吟唱的咒语也存在着魔力，这些魔力有吟唱失败的、中途被打断的、成功了却不完美的……反正多种多样，而那座宫殿是自己学习法术最繁多的地方，于是这些魔力积聚，最终组成了一道回声。所以Loki一点也不奇怪它的出现，可是对方居然在自己消失后那么久都没有被吞噬，只能说这个回声吸收的咒语非常强大，强大到一时半会都没法被降服，结果自己就这么误打误撞的做了对方的依附体。

——你想要什么？

对于自己的性格，Loki还是了解的，这个回声肯定是有目的的接近他，不管对方说的多么甜言蜜语，他都决定选择不去相信。

——我想要一个身体。

回声答应的毫无掩饰，这让做好了准备的Loki措不及防被噎住，按理说这种话题不是应该稍微掩饰一下的吗。

——我已经有了自己的意识，我也是你，这点不会改变。

而且回声还拥有大部分Loki学习法术时的记忆，它本来只会是一段回声，但是在诸神黄昏降临时，曾经的Loki吟诵了两个大型的法术——一个是复活了Surtur、一个是解禁宇宙魔方释放冬棺。

这两股力量放在任何一个宇宙，都是足以毁天灭地的，其中蕴含的能量让本已陷入沉睡的回声瞬间苏醒，然后汲汲的壮大，它越是完整越是意识清晰。

——这个要求，或许Thor可以满足你。

虽然不清楚回声的具体操作，但是已经具有强大神格的Thor正在着手复活那些死去的英灵，其中就包括了重塑驱壳，让对方多做一个给回声，也许他就可以离开了。

——但是……

——但是？

——我还需要一样东西。

结束了一日重复的力量滋养，Thor已经可以看到那些被召唤回的英灵缠绕在了世界树的枝丫之上，等到阿斯加德的冰封解冻，也就是重生之日的到来，他看了许久，里面有不少他熟悉的人，但却没有Frigga和Odin。

也没有Loki。

低下头抚摸着面前冰棺，Thor闭上眼，压制下心口翻卷而起的阴霾，他听到了黑色液体中的嘲笑，那声音时而低哑、时而清脆、时而稚嫩，仿佛揉搓了九界亿万的生灵，他伫立其中，周围纷杂的一切无法侵蚀进周身，但他会被影响，在意志动摇的时刻。

离开英灵的大殿，Thor在转角处遇到了等候的守护神，Heimdallr瞳孔里流淌的光线注视着周身的所有，那像要看穿Thor，从肉体、到灵魂。

“你，又要来劝告我了吗。”

“不，我的陛下，我从未想过引导你，毕竟诸事万物的预言都会积存于内心，就这一点，你比我看得要更加遥远。”

“是吗。”Thor不置可否的答应道，他想反驳对方，如果预言已经在他的心底，那为什么诸神黄昏的最后，却是以这样的结果收场，如果他早已看到一切，那Loki的死亡就是注定的吗。

“我看到了你的困扰。”Heimdallr忧虑的皱起了眉头，在雷神周身的光芒太过耀眼，那让脚下的黑暗似乎都已经开始具有生命，这是危险而可怕的，他希望Thor不要步上Hela的后尘。

“预言是不可改变的吗？”

“它取决于个人。”

这个答案并没有让Thor满意，但是他已经不想再说什么了。

“不知道你是否想过。”望着Thor离去的背影，Heimdallr提高了声音说道：“他也是神，也拥有神格，对于Loki而言，他看到的未来又是什么样子的。”

未来？

作为时间线上未曾走过的一段，它的所有定语都存在着未知性和合理性。

Thor听清了Heimdallr的话语，却并不能改变大脑中纷乱如麻的纠缠，在回到宫殿打开屋门后，昏暗室内微弱的呼吸声按捺下了Thor的焦躁，他很清楚自己的黑暗正在蔓延，而那其中的原因也异常的简单——因为他不能永远的留下这个Loki。

在睡梦中和脑内的回声大战了三百回合，终于在黎明破晓之时取得阶段性胜利的Loki，却在一个翻身里啪叽掉到了地上。

重物落地的声响唤醒了本就没能深眠的Thor，金发神祇探头到了床边，捂着额头的邪神正吚吚呜呜的咒骂着，当然那些话语只存在于心里，说出口的却是一句都没有的。

“雷神的锤子可不是这么用的。”

揉着眉心好笑的听着Loki满是华丽辞藻堆积的言语，那句关于自己锤子的论调，被Thor单独拎了出来，不过还没等他具体举例，想法的主人已经扭过头狠狠的瞪了过来。

——闭嘴！你这个头脑简单四肢发达的混蛋！

如果是往常，Loki断然是不会做出这样的事情，毕竟惹怒一个随时可以吊打自己的家伙，那需要的不仅仅是勇气，还有些无知的愤怒。

而Loki现在恰巧心情很差，特别是跟着回声一起想到了自己学习法术时的挫折，中间有很大一部分都是来自于阿斯加德人民的偏见，以及，Odin的放纵，他在跟Thor分开居住后，被丢的越来越远，他的哥哥依旧耀眼，而看着对方的再也不止自己一人，他站在阳光无法照射的角落，沉默的注视着对方。

Thor没有回头，他在大踏步的向前，然后雷神拥有了自己的亲信、侍从、勇士、情人，他不再是独一无二的，他变得可有可无。

“想到了什么？”虽然被Loki的话语冲了一脸，但Thor早已习惯了对方更加让人厌烦的调侃，这么直来直往的冲撞在此时反而有些可爱的厉害。

伸手把摔到了脑袋的Loki拉回了床上，穿着宽松睡袍的邪神皱着眉头突然忍不住的哭起了鼻子，他知道自己已经疯了，从遇到Thor开始，这个他所爱慕的男人，在经历了万千时光和死亡后，终于懂得了自己想要的，对比其记忆里的现实，他软弱的想要留下，而且对方也是如此的需要自己。

但是千年来磨砺的神格和回声给予自己的答案正带领着Loki走向真实的那一步，Thor想要的、爱着的并不是自己，至少不是现在的自己，他在透过自己看着一个死亡的存在，而他跟另一个Loki唯一的差距就是时间和经历。

那是个同样失去了亲人和家园的男人，他知道Thor心口所有伤疤的由来。

虽然吃着自己的醋，是一件非常可笑的事情，但Loki作为奇妙的恶作剧之神，他还是这么做了，并且在知道回声需要一点灵魂的碎片来稳定身体后，大胆的决定用自己的灵魂来补偿，这样他就可以塑造出一个新生的、拥有记忆的Loki，然后Thor会放他离开，终有一天他也会走到现在，变成那个和雷神一同经历痛苦的Loki，那时候，他就可以大大方方的告诉对方——我爱你。

“感觉很久没有看过你哭了。”

搂着怀里哭红了鼻子的邪神，Thor昂着下巴磕了磕对方的发顶，他最后一次看到Loki的眼泪就是飘落彩虹桥的时候，从愤怒到悲伤，接着松开手，任由乱流带走了所有。

靠在Thor怀里使劲的擦着眼眶，Loki按压下了脑海中蹦出的字眼，那显然不是什么好东西，而且在床上被操到失声痛哭，想想就丢脸的厉害。

“我记得你说过，哭鼻子是女人的特权，所以你总喜欢用水唧唧的眼神看我。”配上Loki那双湖绿色的眼眸，杀伤力还是非常惊人的。

这边嘴里逗趣的调侃着自己的弟弟，那边突然生长的黑发淹没了手臂，Thor感觉到搂抱的腰身正在变得纤细，滑落下肩头的领口袒露出了笔直优雅的锁骨，那隆起的衣服下，挺立而小巧的乳房苒苒的吸引着Thor的目光，雷神的锤子在一瞬间硬挺了起来。

“你…”

跨上的巨物撑顶在了腰窝，本来只是想要用行动反驳对方的邪神现在捂着脸不敢动了，掌心湿润的液体正在慢慢干涸，隔着睡衣抓握上乳房的手掌堪堪的包满了一侧，Thor一边揉弄着自己妹妹的胸口，一边感慨对方并不是那种丰满型的身材。

“…我们可以把上次那件事继续下去。”

同样都是早晨，同样都是那可怜又可恨的模样，在双手剥离下Loki的睡袍时，Thor甚至有些迫不及待的想要欣赏下自己妹妹的身体。

——清醒点！你不是一头一天到晚发情的野兽！

手掌推抵着Thor结实的小臂，Loki慌乱又愤愤的想要并拢起双腿，男人肌肉紧实的胸口压覆下来时，Loki莫名其妙的想到，如果Thor是女人，那胸口的轮廓必然伟岸的傲视九界。

当然这也只是个想法，因为她的哥哥已经把手指探入了毛发稀疏的腿间，夹紧后的细瘦大腿并不能阻止男人的动作，啄吻着肩头的舌尖卷弄在乳头上时，Loki颤抖的发现，自己又他妈的湿了，这个该死的身体，真是比任何时候都要欢迎对方的到来。

“你该改改这口是心非的毛病。”架着Loki的双腿揉插着湿润的巢穴，指尖剐蹭在阴蒂上的痒感让邪神吱吱呜呜的开始发抖，她并不熟悉这种感觉，以及那被手指玩弄到几乎高潮的刺激，加重了体液的泌出，她像一块湿地，在雷神的踩踏下崩溃，那根进入过身体的巨物充血般的昂扬着脑袋。

“你尝过它的味道不是吗。”

贴着Loki的耳廓又轻又快的说着，抵在花穴口的龟头在喘息间贯穿了处女的寂地，被从中剖开的疼痛和绵绵的酸涩让Loki抠紧了男人的背脊，她闭着眼疼到无法喘息，腿间湿润的液体中掺杂着血沫，她甚至可以闻到那个味道，粗长的几乎要抵到胃壁的阴茎钻探在了体内。

疼痛适应的过程中，Loki张嘴咬了Thor一口，在肩膀上，用力的啃了下去，浸透在唇齿中的血腥味让她越发的恼火，那种恨不得啃下一块肉来的感觉在男人低吼的抽动中被撞的七零八落。

胸口晃动的双丘挤压着Thor的胸肌，她被整个抱进了怀里，充满了力量和刺激的雷神之锤脔干着淌水的花穴，湿漉的抽插声一下下伴奏着高亢的呻吟，不时流漏出电流的肉棒扎的敞开的肉唇又麻又痒。

圆软的屁股托抓在了Thor的手中，那反复插弄着痒处的阴茎恶劣的磨蹭着周围，Loki每每攀附到顶端的快感，在男人下一次的撞击下被打的粉碎，她像遇到海难的求救者，抱着一块木板起伏在了波澜的大海上。

——太深了…

骑跨在操干着自己的肉棒上，Loki摇着满头卷曲的长发，小口的吸喘着空气，那顶搅到了子宫的龟头仿佛要把卵袋也给挤弄进来，又粗又硬的耻毛扎磨着柔软的肉唇，吸吮着阴茎的颤抖带的胸口的乳头也翘立的疼痛起来。

抱着Loki的后背，腰腹用力的脔干了数十下，直到弹动的阴茎把精液射满了邪神的子宫，体液浇灌的刺激让结合的穴口激淌出了潮液，脚尖蜷缩着体会了自己第一次女体的高潮，咬到充血的下唇在Thor的亲吻里被舔弄的湿润。

抽出了阴茎的雷神磨蹭着臀缝里干燥的肉穴，从阴唇里淌出的精液打湿了腿根，Loki喘气的胸口上下晃动着，粉色的乳头被男人张嘴含住，两腮内缩的吸吮刺激的Loki双腿打颤，啊啊的呻吟敲砸过Thor的神经。

沾染着体液的肉棒在肛门口反复的打磨，被操干的浑身发软的Loki意识短路的被翻了过来，屁股朝上的跪趴在床上，打定了主意要夺走这俱身体前后第一次的男人，挺着绷紧的腰腹，脔进了Loki的肉穴，沉甸甸垂落在胯间的囊袋拍打着红肿的花口，挤压在床垫中的乳房被磨蹭的发疼，Loki唉唉的吐着气，握在男人掌心的腰杆被掐到发青，捺进皮肉的指痕加重了腰窝的酸软。

被操开了的肉穴紧巴的裹舔着男人的动作，额头滚下的汗珠掉落在了Loki的皮肤上，还未发泄的阴茎从肉穴里拔出时，躺在床上的邪神不满足的哼气着，侧卧的大腿里，被脔到红肿的花穴再一次让男人直插到了根部。

精力仿若无穷无尽的雷神提着肉棒脔干着邪神的两个巢穴，湿软柔嫩的花穴里射满了装填不下的精液，身体摇晃的靠着Thor的胸口，背抵着男人双腿敞开的姿势，让悬空的下身不断挤滴着浊液，进出在肉穴里的阴茎撑的肛口无法合拢，大腿内侧被磨蹭到通红的Loki嗓子发疼的嘶喊着，她觉得自己会死在Thor手里，那个不知满足的淫穴缩夹着刺激着男人，越发凶狠的动作捅的Loki胸脯发颤，她被乳房摇动的坠痛扯醒，又在意识恢复的瞬间再次被Thor卷带入深渊。

身体跌回到了床铺，Loki蜷缩着大腿侧躺在了鲜红的织羽中，前后被完全操开的小洞汲汲的濡淌着精液，她被灌的肚皮饱涨，那使用过度的肉唇又麻又痒，除了Thor在身边的喘息和低语，Loki几乎听不见任何外界的声音。

她的上身被捞起，启开的唇齿承受着来自Thor的吮吻，他们唾液叠拢，汗水交融，疯狂到仿佛是最后一次的性爱榨干了Loki的精力，她头晕脑胀的睡了过去，甚至来不及整理一下身上乱七八糟的体液。

不过睡是没法睡安稳的，在给身体补充能量的过程中，Loki再次和脑海里的回声吵了起来，不过这次精力不足的Loki果断落了下风，占据高位的回声趾高气扬的发表着自己的观点和发现，然后在Loki揉着脑袋回神的过程里，冷冷的调侃了起来。

——Thor的身上有我想要的东西，不过你们要是再多做几次，那片属于Loki的灵魂大概就要消散了。

——等等？灵魂？Loki的？

这下邪神不止脑袋疼，连心口都狠狠的纠结了起来，因为Thor说Loki死了，连灵魂都没有留下，所以他也不曾去感知、寻找过那个可能还有一丁点的存在。

——但是Thor说……

——他离的太近，自然是感觉不到的，但也许有人看出来了也说不定。

带着一股Loki风格的回声总结了一下观点，如果不是因为依附到了Loki身上，然后两人又旁若无人的做了一个早晨，它也不会在贴近的皮肤和心跳里感觉到那个碎片。

——所以我要怎么做？

——给那个灵魂一个身体。

 

于是Loki想到了自己内定的盟友——Heimdallr，依照对方万分想送走自己的情况来看，守护神或许会非常愿意帮自己这个忙。或者直接跟Thor摊牌？不过就算说了，Loki也不知道要如何将那一点的灵魂碎片从对方的身体上剥离下来。

白日宣淫后就是漫长的恢复，睡了一觉醒来，揉着发疼的胸口，Loki翻了衣服套上，头发也来不及整理的邪神呼吸不畅的向殿外跑去，脚步踏出了闪电宫的台阶，他在疾跑了两步后停顿下了身形，伫立的天幕之下，瑰丽如极光的流彩渲染着视野，他张开嘴，却无法感受到呼吸的畅快，那奏响于耳廓的低语浸透着如尼文字的斑驳，Loki压着隐隐作痛的胸口，艰难的向前行走着。

这是他从未见过的光景，但是祖父还在时，他在那诡谲极丽的诗篇中诵读过，来自于诸神的黎明，借由黄昏的洗涤与死亡，诸神恶判与罪孽的两两相抵，直到世界树的枝丫繁茂、天幕流彩，阿斯加德将迎来黄昏后的黎明，万千神灵的回归，共同面对新生的世界，直到下一个黄昏的到来。

没想到在他这乱七八糟充满了骗局的生活里，还有幸看到这么绝丽而非凡的一幕，但这如同警示，一个告诫，在遇到回声之时，Loki就在梦境中看到了熟悉的一幕，他被卷入宇宙的乱流，离开了这里。

Thor早就知道、Heimdallr也早就知道，他并不是来自于另一个世界，而是过去，他的停留是时间线上的闭环，因为他会在某个既定的点上离开，接着他会再次遇到过去的Thor，继续着他们生命里的旅程，这就是时间，连诸神也无法改变的命运。

——Thor…

他在心里喊叫着对方的名字，伫立于世界树之下的神祇在电光与旭阳中被包裹，金色的发丝扬起在粼粼的波纹中，Thor清醒的看着眼前的一切，呢喃于脑中的吟唱由低哑到婉转，时而清脆、时而稚嫩，九界的生灵在光明中复苏，在黑暗中蛰伏，双脚落地的同时，周身的神力散去，Thor仰起头看着一个个重生的灵魂，在星辰环绕的脚步下一点点的接近。

阿斯加德的黎明来了。

站立在远处的Heimdallr望着神祇的背影微微合目，背后残存的阿斯加德人或站或跪的祈祷着，他们不向神明，因为他们既是神明。

脚边的第一缕青草挤破土壤钻探出冰层时，Loki闻到了空气中的芬芳，那细弱而柔嫩，如同捧在掌心的花朵，它岌岌的滋养，让地下的脉络流动而起，翻滚跳跃的生命一如过去般汹涌，那开闸般的河流淌过了周身，Loki听到了果实结蒂的脆响，一下下炸开的清脆让他停下脚步，转向了神殿之外的方向。

Loki走的很慢也不稳，他无法控制自己的呼吸和心跳，回声在脑海里的提醒一遍遍的告诉着谎言之神，他的时间快到了，他来到这里、所要完成的任务快要结束了，他该立刻去找Thor，然后告诉对方真相，可是Loki有种预感，这会是他最后一次——看到金苹果树的繁茂。

坠落彩虹桥后，Loki在宇宙中漂泊，直到因为身份的特殊引来了Thanos手下的注意，他从泰坦巨人的手中拿过了权杖，在米德嘉德的土地上侵略，接着他回到了阿斯加德，身处地底的监牢，直到黑暗精灵带走了Frigga，金苹果树一夜凋零，他再没能看到自己亲手采摘的果树。

回声的记忆并不会融入进Loki的脑海，他们不能链接，那会让回声在需要的时候无法离开，所以Loki不知道未来，也不知道自己往后的命运，他只是有这么一个想法，接着去实现了它。

山坡上的冰雪融化成水滴浸透了土壤，青草覆盖的山坡顶端，粲然的金色果树在习习的微风下生长着，那一颗颗还没有枣核大小的苹果零星的遍布在了树枝叶片中，Loki抬起头看了一会，记忆中环绕在树下的身影矮小而稚气，他听到Thor叫嚣着的呐喊，他们滚打在草地，弄的满身泥土和草叶，瘫倒在树下的身体仰望着树影中婆娑的光影，没有欺骗、没有战争、没有仇恨，那是最好的时候，也是最棒的回忆。

——你要快一点，它，要消失了。

抬手擦了擦脸颊上的泪痕，Loki抿着嘴唇上前，手指抚摸在苹果上的动作，引导着力量的流淌，在摘取下的果实中，那完整的新生之力被保存，Loki转过身跑下了山坡，他一路冲进了神明的殿堂，那些因为他出现而惊异的神祇低语着退开到两侧。

Loki从分开的人流中看到了耀眼的Thor，那个金发的神祇已然走到了自己无法触及的高度，但是他并不快乐，那个曾经追求强大的雷神，现在却内心衰败的一如冰封的阿斯加德，重生的喜悦无法感染对方，他的懊悔、痛苦、绝望除了在暗处独自舔舐，没有可以分享并肩的存在。

“T…ho…r…”破碎的声音断断续续的呼喊着男人的名字，Thor感觉到了，他回过头，眼神里稍纵即逝的惋惜被平静的笑意掩盖，他走到Loki的身边，伸出手，却在触碰到对方的瞬间，被谎言之神一把攥住了手腕，那推抵到掌心的金苹果幼小的摇摆着身子，他不明所以的眨着眼，接着被Loki抱了个满怀。

——他在这里，他一直都在你身边。

——你这个九界第一大傻瓜，摸摸你的心口，难道你没有感觉到吗。

——别消失，别离开，我不是那个可以陪伴他的人，你别安心的那么早，他需要的不是我，你应该知道。

Loki抱着Thor僵硬的身体混乱又快速的想着，他不知道自己说的这些那个碎片是否能听到，但是他知道自己从来不是那么友好又懂得退让的人。把Thor让给自己？别开玩笑了，他可舍不得原来那个又傻又天真又骄傲的一塌糊涂的家伙。

 

——所以他还是你的，别消失。

“他在这里是吗？”手掌落在了Loki的发尾，Thor仰头望了望被金色浪潮淹没的树桠，那埋藏在心底的情绪一直在指引着自己，在黑暗中、在光明里。

属于Loki的那片灵魂——喜悦的、愤怒的、忧愁的、思虑的、悲伤的、恐惧的、惊讶的，谎言之神所有的情绪都起始于他所爱慕的神祇，所以他留在了这里，留在了Thor的身边。

“过来。”

牵握着Loki的手掌，Thor挑起又落下的眉头反复了数次，那种不知喜悦、不知悲伤的情绪让雷神哭笑不得，握在手心的苹果被神力滋养着，果核内的力量越来越明亮，然后Loki看到了一座冰棺，在霜层组成的棺木中，一具小小的身体正在沉睡。

——Thor早已做好了准备。

这个想法一闪而过，Loki捂着脸哈哈的笑了起来，如果他没有来，如果他没有发现那个碎片，如果他没有遇到回声，Thor会守着这个重塑的孩子，仿佛那就是邪神死亡后的尸体，他将对方保存了下来，却没法注入灵魂。

因为任何来自别处的重生，都不再是曾经的、深爱着Thor的Loki。

他们经历了太多太多，时间的定额早已无法衡量一切，他们是兄弟、是仇人、是爱侣、是伙伴、是任何九界生灵中可以存在的关系。

现在他们就是他们，是Thor和Loki，是雷霆之声和谎言之神。

“你在和我玩捉迷藏吗？这个游戏，是你赢了。”攥握在手心的金苹果融化成了光亮倒入进了少年的身体，Thor俯下身亲吻在了男孩的唇角，那片摇摇欲坠的灵魂在寻找到了出口后，蹦跳欢呼着钻入了新生的身体，闭着双眼的雷神在听到第一声起伏的心跳时，肩头颤抖的差点跪倒在地。

Odin在上，Frigga，我的母亲，感谢你们，没有带走他。

——你该去了。

手指按压上了冰棺中少年的眉心，Loki看着这个更加稚嫩的自己，嘴角扬起的笑意里满是无奈和宠溺，他知道这个小家伙会比自己幸福，他将拥有九界第一神祇所有的爱与包容，回声将把一切的过往带去到他的身边，随着身体的成长，那些记忆都会慢慢回来，当他想起一切时，谎言早已消失，邪恶也浸透在光明中被掩盖，他将成为崭新的神祇，作为诸神黎明之后的新神。

——你觉得故事之神这个称谓如何？

回声在脑海里呵呵的笑着，脱离之后的空白让Loki站在原地打了个颤，他看到了粉色的暖意笼罩在了少年的脸颊。

那是传承、是故事的开端、也是结尾。

漫漫的复活之后，就是灵魂和身体的契合时间，Loki作为闲杂人等再次悠闲了下来，这回邪神变得不慌不忙，甚至有些期待的预想着自己会以什么样的方式离开。

阿斯加德重生后的第四十九天，金苹果树上的第一批苹果成熟了，Loki兴高采烈的跑去摘了一个，然后一边啃着一边跑去彩虹桥上找Heimdallr聊天，现在小Loki还没有醒来，Thor大部分的时间都在用神力构建着更加遥远的地方。

那个原来总是严肃又认真的守护神，现在看到Loki也有种无奈和好笑，在绕着钥匙转了一圈后，Loki舔着嘴唇上沾染的果汁，探头望了望彩虹桥之下的星空，原来他可掉下去过，那里的空洞远没有看上去的那么美丽。

也不知道之后之后，他要去干些什么？

摸着下巴苦思冥想的邪神，在脑子里砰的一声脆响后，啪叽一下滑出了彩虹桥，身体向下坠落的失重引来了一串串无声的尖叫，Loki按着眉心绝望的发现，这个离开的方式还真是出乎意料之外又特在情理之中。

身体飘荡在星海里的拉扯引动着身体，在Loki感觉到疼痛的瞬间，从背脊刻印里涌现而出的雷霆之力包裹在了周身，那成型的力量保护着宇宙裂缝中漂流的邪神，直到一条色彩斑斓的通路出现，Loki双脚落下的同时，身体不由自主的被向前推进着，他看到了诸神的黄昏、看到了另一个自己拿起的魔方、看到了Thor站在飞船上痛苦的喊叫。

在召唤出Surtur的瞬间，Loki看到了未来，看到了阿斯加德的毁灭和飞船的远离，他在那狭小的房间里拥抱了自己的哥哥，他们亲吻对方，一如千年前的时光一样，直到曾经的恶果寻找而来，飞船爆炸、伤亡惨重、Thor在Thanos的手下被拧断了脖子，然后他死了，醒来时又回到了Surtur复苏的顷刻，在拿走了宇宙魔方和冬棺后，Loki选择了另外一条道路。

这一次他们不用离开、这一次他不会看着对方死亡。

坐在时间逆流的通道中，Loki看着那些他还未经历过的一切，在Loki选择的瞬间他好笑的摇起了脑袋。

——你该相信他一些。

——毕竟你的哥哥可是九界第一雷神不是吗。

然后他遇到了Odin的死亡，那句对着两人说出的话语并没有引来Loki的悲伤，他越走越快，穿行的逆流将脑海中的画面逐一的抹去，他曾顺流而下，自过去到未来，现在他逆流而去，从未来归于过去。

当脑海中最后的画面定格在了Thor的咆哮时，Loki屁股朝下掉到了地上，躺在坑坑洼洼的星球表面哀嚎了片刻，抓着乱糟糟的头发爬起身的邪神拍着裤子上的灰尘振作了起来。

不过这个振作在造型诡异的外星人从身边飘过时被打碎，Loki揉着自己发胀的脑袋，总觉得忘记了什么重要的事情，不过很快他就把这一切归为时空乱流的影响，他已经被Odin驱逐，和Thor反目成仇，加上彩虹桥现在也被毁了，那么现在的任务，就是好好的活下去。

飘飘荡荡的电子机器人摇着尾巴晃到了正在观察的邪神面前，那前后左右完全陌生的环境并没有引来黑发男人的不安，他对着锁定了自己脸孔的机器人眨了眨眼，在机器人刻板的电子音询问道男人的身份时。

抬起手打了个响指的邪神，眯着眼愉快的说道。

“I’m Loki。”

END

*我好像又写了一个莫名其妙的东西，跪下了。

*最后的结尾，雷神1的Loki回到了故事线的开头，也就是掉下彩虹桥之后，他会遇到Thanos，去往地球，再见到Thor。

*而雷神3的Thor复活了已经消亡的雷神3Loki，虽然对方目前是个小孩子，而且没有记忆，但是随着成长，回声会把记忆都交给对方，然后他会成为新神。


End file.
